gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Genders
Battle of the Genders is the title of the fourteenth episode of Glee: Something New. It was originally set to air April 3, 2012. It's an all out Girls vs. Boys when Mr. Schue realizes how sloppy the kids are getting with Regionals weeks away. It is written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by James. Plot Glee: Something New, Re-Edited; Episode 14, ‘Battle of the Genders’ What happened last week: The New Directions opened for a Taylor Swift concert, which is like, huge for them. Jade and Caylex are back together, for like, the second time this year, even though Caylex kinda punched Dustin in the cheek and eye after Dustin and Jade shared a drunken kiss. Regionals is a few months away, and New Directions are determined to win to go to Nationals. Seems like a lot is on their plates. And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- “Everyone, listen up!” Mr. Schue addressed the class in Glee Club. “We need to talk about Regionals. It’s coming up and we need an amazing setlist.” Mr. Schue turned around and wrote, ‘REGIONALS SETLIST’ on the whiteboard. He capped the Expo marker and placed it down. “Anyone got any ideas?” Mr. Schue asked. When no one answered, the teacher looked at the class. To his surprise, everyone was either texting, or talking, or doing something other than listening. ---- '*Councilor’s Room*''' “I’ve never seen them like this before. Two weeks ago, they were so pumped and determined to preform good for the Taylor Swift concert. Now, they’re just…” Will complained to Emma. “Well, maybe they just need a little kick. You know, something to get them motivated,” Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester advised her husband. She used her little yellow Swifter Duster to dust off her desk. “That’s a really good idea. Like, like…a boy’s versus girls competition. ---- *Room* “Everyone! Listen up! I want boys on the left and girls on the right!” William Schuester announced the next day at Glee Club. “What? Why?” Luke asked. “Don’t question it.” The kids shuffled into the different groups, Kenny eyeing the girls’ side questionably. “We’re doing a boys vs. girls sing-off. I’ve noticed you all have been slacking and I think a friendly game of gender competition will put you all in place. The boys will perform on Thursday, the girls on Friday.” “What do we get if we win, Mr. Schue?” Dustin asked. “The pride winning. The pride knowing that you beat the other sex.” “Wanky,” Nicole rasped. ---- “What song are we going to do?” Caylex asked at Dustin’s house. Honestly, he was surprised that Dustin forgave him after Caylex punched him. “Does it really matter? We’re going to beat the girls anyway,” Dustin mumbled from the couch, eating potato chips. “This is the exact type of attitude Mr. Schue was talking about!” Caylex announced, but Leo, Luke, Dustin, and Griffin ignored him. “Hello? Guys, listen to me,” Caylex said. “We need to declare that boys can win at singing competitions. We’re just as artistically talented as girls. Or do you want the name of man to go down as just being good at sports and strong?” The other boys took a moment to soak this up. “We need to get a song, stat.” Griffin scrambled to his feet with one of Dustin’s potato chip almost falling out of his mouth. “That’s more like it!” ---- “We need to pick a song and an easy dance choreography because God knows I can’t follow dance moves properly,” Jade spoke up in the choir room. The boys were working on their song in the auditorium. Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Jade stopped her. “Aht, don’t say anything.” Jade held up her hand signing stop. “If we pick an easy song, that means an easy song. We can’t do any easy song to win. You could just sway in the back. Emily and Jasmine can sing lead, they sound great together,” Robin suggested. “Hell no! I came here to sing. I ain’t singing background with Two Left Feet!” Nicole yelled. “Fine, we need to find a song avoiding vigorous dance moves and a song with a lot of solos. We need to get started…''now''.” ---- *Room* Luke: Oh, hey, yeah Griffin: Hush… just stop There's nothing you can do or say Baby I've had enough I'm not your property As from today, baby Jonas: You might think that I won’t make it on my own But now I'm New Direction Boys: Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothin' but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I…I'm stronger Caylex: Than I ever thought that I could be Baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me Leo: You might think that I can't take it But you're wrong 'Cause now I'm New Directions Boys: Stronger than yesterday Now its nothin' but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I...I'm stronger Kenny: Come on now Oh yeah Luke: Here I go On my own I don't need nobody Better off alone Griffin: Here I go on my own now I don't need nobody not anybody Caylex: Here I go Alright Here I go New Directions Boys: Stronger than yesterday Its nothin' but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I...I'm stronger than yesterday Now it's nothin' but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more Now I'm stronger than yesterday Now it's nothin' but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more No more I...I'm stronger “Great job guys! I didn’t know you had it in you!” Mr. Schue announced. “Girls, you have a lot of work to do. ---- This school year has gone by so fast. One minute I was with Caylex, being the top of the world. Now, I’m with Jonas, pregnant, and living in his house. Don’t get me wrong, I love Jonas. I love the baby I’m carrying right now. But I can’t help thinking of what could’ve happened if I was still with Caylex. I imagine that I would be still living with my parents, which would mean I wouldn’t be pregnant. But I would probably be in a loveless romance. I’m happy that I have Jonas. He’s really not like any other. But I’m afraid what will happen when the baby arrives. On Tuesday, I went to get my ultrasound. I could’ve found out what the sex of the baby is, but I didn’t want to. I think I said no is because I thought maybe if I knew the gender, I’d want to keep it. '' ''I think I wanna keep it, but I don’t think I could handle a baby. I have school and Cheerios and Glee Club. I am only sixteen years old. I still have my whole life ahead of me. This baby could ruin everything I’ve ever wanted. '' ''I’m afraid of putting it up for adoption also. I mean, what if it gets adopted by some creeps? Or worse, what if it goes into foster care? I couldn’t do that to it. '' ---- Emily watched from a distance as Caylex trapped Jade up against the wall. Jade smiled and pulled Caylex close by his deep gray shirt. Emily averted her eyes before she felt heartbroken. Jasmine walked over to Emily. “Hey, girl,” She said readjusting her mini purse strap that went over her shoulder. “Hey,” Emily sighed. She grabbed her slim doodle notebook from her locker and almost slammed it shut. Jasmine gave Emily a look. “You okay?” She asked as she swept her dark black hair out of her face. Emily hesitated. “Yeah, I guess,” Emily replied and walked down the hall clutching her notebook. Jasmine quickly followed behind. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” Jasmine pressed as she had to hustle to keep speed with her friend. “I-I think I need a boyfriend. I see love everywhere, and I feel jealous,” Emily finally admitted. Jasmine looked behind her. She saw Caylex and Jade’s PDA. “Don’t be so hard on Jade. She just got reunited with her crush. I know how you feel.” Jasmine nudged her friend playfully. “No you don’t. You have a boyfriend, Leo,” Emily replied. “Right,” Jasmine, “well for the record, I think Dustin likes you.” “Please don’t lie to me, Jas. We’ve been friends long enough, I don’t think you’d do that to me,” Emily retorted. “I’m not. Really, I see the way he stares at you,” Jasmine replied. “Of course,” Emily replied sarcastically. ---- '''Audrey:' Happiness Hit her like a train on a track Jasmine: Coming towards her Stuck still no turning back Jade: She hid around corners And she hid under beds Emily: She killed it with kisses And from it she fled Robin: With every bubble She sank with a drink Nicole: And washed it away down The kitchen sink New Directions Girls: The dog days are over The dog days are done The horses are coming So you better, Run fast for your mother Run fast for your father Run for your children For your sisters and brothers Leave all your love And your longing behind You can't carry it with you If you want to survive The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses 'Cause here they come/w Nicole:' And I never wanted anything from you, Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Kaylie, Emily, and Audrey: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that New Directions Girls: The dog days are over The dog days are gone Can you hear the horses 'Cause here they come Run fast for your mother And fast for your father Run for your children For your sisters and brothers Leave all your love And your longing behind you Can't carry it with you If you want to survive The dog days are over The dog days are gone Can you hear the horses Because here they come The dog days are over The dog days are gone Can you hear the horses Because here they come “Wow…that was just breath taking. I have a lot to think about…” Will scratched his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. ---- “Okay, everyone, gather around. I have an announcement to make!” Mr. Schue announced. “Who won?” Griffin asked. “The thing is…you both won,” the teacher said. “What?” Griffin asked, astounded. “You guys were all exceptional. I could never pick between boys and girls,” he said. “I love you all too much t''o.”'' ---- Next on Glee: Something New From the Heart Original Airdate: April 17, 2012 It’s Regionals! Summary Because Regionals is right around the corner, the New Directions are getting sloppy and being overconfident, so Will decides to do a battle of the sexes. Who will win? The girls or boys? Songs *'Stronger' by Britney Spears sung by the New Directions boys *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence + The Machine ''sung by the ''New Directions girls Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes